Naruto:Master the Elements
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: During the Wave Mission Naruto is captured. The people try to unseal kyuubi. Haku interferes and there are two people standing there. The captures black out. Who are these new people and how will they affect the story. And what's this about the Clan Restoration Act?NaruHinaHarem. Naruto Au
1. Let it begin

New story- rewritten ch. 1

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN IT OK .**

_**Summery: During the fight with Haku something went wrong and someone swiped away haku and naruto in the woods. They try unsealing Kyubi but only get half way when Haku interferes and Kyubi is unsealed. Kyubi happens to be a twelve year old girl that know eveything well almost. Naruto gets a scroll before the mission and confronts Kakashi he fins out his heritage along with two keikei gen ki's. Wait Kyubi gave him another when she was unsealed and overloaded his chakra. What will come of the new kyubi. And what's storm release? Smarter-Stronger naruto with fan girls. And who is he arranged to marrige What's the CRA Act you ask? Harem with seven girls(Hina Kyubi-chan, Haku,Yugito, Anko, Konan and Ayame) . n!**_

And thanks Sasu-chan. (My Beta)

'thoughts' "talking"** "Kyubi speech" 'Kyubi thought' **_reading or writing_

* * *

><p><strong>~Wave Mission~<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke, startled, being shaken cerulean blue eyes opened to the sight of a young female with big brown eyes and matching hair. He looked around and found her sitting on her knees with a basket that was partially covered by her pink kimono.<p>

"Who are you?" Naruto stammered at the girl. He tried to sit up and get a better look at the stranger.

"I-I...my name is Haku," she said shyly, her slightly flushed faced reminded him of someone. "And you?"

"Me? ...I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of Konohagakure! Wait,"-he paused-"Why are you way out here in the woods?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. He spotted the basket she held some plants he had no clue what were.

"Oh ...um… I was looking for herbs to heal an important person," Haku said, her eyes downcast. "Why are you?"

He simply replied with a voice of determination"I'm training, of course. I have to be strong to protect those close to me"

Haku stood up then, not noticing her light kimono blown up in the wind. Naruto, who was naive and heroic by nature, grabbed the rim of the pretty fabric and pulled it down, pulling her onto him accidentally. Haku lost her balanced as he touched the kimono. They both blushed beet red at their close proximity, but Naruto's blush was a few shades darker.

A gasp came out of the brunette's mouth as she began to sit up.

Of course at this very moment the pink banshee, i mean Sakura, happened to walk into the semi-small clearing. Immediately she ran up to Naruto and punched him, barely missing the poor girl. Sakura had thought he was taking advantage of the girl who seemed to be a year or two older. A visual tick radiated from her.

The blond had had it with the girl. His emotional eyes held none as he looked at her with condemning eyes. They visually darkened the longer he regarded her feature.

"What was that for Sakura-san?" Naruto spat angrily and blandly.

"You took advantage of her, didn't you!" She growled. Her eyes stood in fire as she worked herself into a fit of rage.

'Pervert' screamed inner Sakura.

"I DIDN'T," he defended. "Her kimono blew up, I fixed it, and she fell."

"It's true," Haku peeped in quietly.

Naruto took one last glance at Haku's brown eyes before her was walking after Sakura where she had stomped away. He then thought, 'I have to save her. Our eyes are the same.'

Naruto walked behind Sakura the rest of the wayto Tazuna's house. When he got there Sasuke was walking in from his training with Kakashi. Today wasn't the day for our favorite blond. H ewas entirely sick of the two he called teammates. not to mentin his stormed over to Kakashi.

"SENSEI!" he began, his voice was on the edge. "I have a small question."

"Ask away." Kakashi replied in a relaxed manner.

"Why are we even a team? All you do is go train the Teme and forget about me and Sakura-san! The only real training we get from you is if your teaching _him _the same thing. Your supposed to help me too." Naruto's voice had lost all rage as he went.

"Well… the council, they forced me to train 'The Last Uchiha'… I know I talk on and on about teamwork, Naruto. The team I applied for originally was Hinata Hyuga, You, and Shino Aburame. Much better than a hormone obsessed girl, and a kid that all he sees is his brother's death" Kakashi's eyes widened as he let out a piece of information.

"And err, Sensei, before we left Jiji gave me this scroll. He said, 'You should read it, it's real important t'. Maybe not in those exact words but still.. It's really.." His voice broke off in the highness it went through during puberty.

Kakashi took the scroll and opened it. He already knew what it would say for he was there when it was written. It didn't stop him from rereading it though. He tensed as He looked over the handwriting.

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto, my son. My name is Minato Namikaze. Yeah, the fourth Hokage. I hope the village kept my wishes and treated you like a hero. I wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi but, I sealed it ...her. Your mother had just given birth and her seal was weak. A man named Madara showed up when your mother and my pupil, Kakashi, were sitting in my safe house. I'm afraid you won't have me or your mother to raise you and Kakashi is too young to adopt you, even in a special and I am sure he isn't ready for that responsibility yet. I couldn't ask the village for their children if I wouldn't give my own. I hope you can understand. If you're reading this, either the village is in dire need or it was time for you to know… I must bring my letter to an end and stop Kyuubi. Below is a seal that can only be unsealed by your blood. It holds every seal, jutsu, and kunai I owned. And the key is to our estate in the forest behind the Hokage monument. By the way, the house might be a bit, dirty.. And how should I put this,you are engaged.<em>  
><em>- Love, Minato.<em>

_Ps. Don't eat ramen too much."_

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked up at his pupil. He had known Naruto was Minato's son, but Kakashi, himself thought the kid was too young to know. He was worried about how it would affect the twelve-year-old's mind. Naruto was just staring at him blankly. Kakashi handed it back only to get it forced back in his hand and motioned to turn it over<p>

* * *

><p>. It read:<br>_"Hi. My name is Kushina,yep,your mother. Datebane! Man, I hope you didn't pick that up. I'm Konoha's Red Death. I hope you're treated well. Your father wanted me to explain about the engagement. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. Do you know her? Her mother is my best friend, Hitomi along with Mikoto Uchiha. Haishi, Hina's dad, is, was your dad's best friend. The council might try CRA but hopefully not. And you have a blood line. Chakra binds. It can bind anything with chakra. Even the tailed beasts like Kyuubi. A girl is right, even if she is wrong. I send my love and the seal holds weapons pictures and RAMEN!_

_Oh, and before I forget, you're the last of the clan so, there's another letter in the seal also._

_Love you, my precious_  
><em>-Kushina UzumakiNamikaze_."

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked up at his sensei's son. He remembered Kushina writing this a few minutes before she…well… died. He was thirteen at the time, if he was older he would have adopted Naruto. Thirteen was too early even for a special case,as the fourth stated. Now at twenty-five, he could do more than be an Anbu, stopping people beating on the young blond.<p>

"Naruto… Did Hokage-Dono, did he think that you were ready to defend yourself from all your mother and father's enemies?" The silver haired Cyclops questioned.

"Yeah, Sensei… something about how I needed to know everything before the time. Whatever that means," was the very emotionless reply. he shrugged and turned away from his teacher.

Kakashi nodded and pushed Naruto inside the house for supper. That night Naruto and Sasuke had an eating contest with rice and Naruto won… by ten bowls; that boy had a black hole for a stomach. Naruto went to bed shortly after.

* * *

><p>In the morning Naruto woke up with only him, Tsunami, and Inari there. The others had left, and said catch up as soon as possible. He sighed and got dressed quickly.<p>

It wasn't until Naruto walked into the kitchen that he saw two men were in the house trying to kill the women and child. Inari was holding a knife with a very shaky hand. Naruto made shadow clone and quickly defeated them. his clones had went up behind them and knocked them out. Easy. He then told Tsunami to go to a friend's house. She nodded saying:

"Naruto be careful. Save my father," Said the girl with water streaming down her face.. She looked at his with pleading eyes.

"They say heroes show up at the very last moment," Naruto replied with a broad smile as he jumped off into the trees.

The moment he arrived at the bridge was perfect timing. Sasuke was laying almost dead with senbon peeking out of most his body and Kakashi was starting to run out of chakra. Kakashi was about to use the Chidori. Naruto could only watch as it played out. Sasuke was in the Palace of Ice with his sharingan active and He lay on the ground and naruto only knew he was alive by his blinking eyes. Naruto ran into the Palace of ice mirrors and saw a sight he never wanted to...

'Haku' he though to himself; His heart panged in agony as he realized what was happening

"Haku-chan stop! Or else I will have to hurt y-".

* * *

><p><strong>How was my first chap? Now be a good little reader and review or you shall have no pie!... I'm so serious right now...<strong>

**Well vote on my poll **

**R&R! Stay golden**


	2. Then there's three

**Hi, here ya go.**

**If I owned Naruto would I really write more than one different universe? So belch. ©Kishimoto. I would have uploaded earlier but, the up-loader wouldn't load.**

**Rewritten chapter two**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke in a small clearing, it was tiny, very small and there were no birds chirping. Not a sound actually. no leaves shook with wind, no clothes rubbed together, nothing. He looked around and after a bit of thinking came to the conclusion that he was tied in chakra enhanced ninja wire in the middle of who knows where. He struggled against the wires, trained to tighten with resistance, cut into his skin and caused his clothing to open. There were two ninja on each side of him. He couldn't see their faces, only that they wore the same plain black clothing. he couldn't turn his head either.<p>

His back cramped up with pain as his muscled grew cold. His hands hurt from their position and his head felt on fire he guessed was from the lack of his bijuu's chakra. His breath came labored.

"Why not just take the Kyuubi now, instead of later?" one of the two asked in a frustrated voice. It's voice was deep and airy.

"Because Leader-Sama said to gauge his power only, but I guess we can go ahead and unseal him now," The other said in a more emotionless voice that made Naruto shiver. Naruto felt himself being picked up; he couldn't struggle for the lack of blood circulating properly weakened him. A slight pain in the nerve on his neck made his vision blur, then turn black.

* * *

><p>Haku had always been a simple girl. Her father figure, Zabuza Momochi, saved her from herself, so to speak. At age five he took her in, fed her, kept her warm, and gave her a purpose in life, something she had never had. Her purpose was to protect Zabuza from anything, even if it meant sacrificing herself. That was her life and she would make sure of it.<p>

As a young child she discovered her powers, her father found them out and murdered her mother in front of her. She killed his protecting herself. The red stain of blood took over the snow around her as she ran.

But, now she wasn't so sure about her life; this stupid boy was almost in her crystal ice palace when two men took him away. Why did she follow them and leave the black haired boy there? She couldn't even tell herself why. Her body just moved and followed the cloaked men away. She shook as Naruto moaned out in pain

Why wouldn't her body do as her mind wanted it to? Why did her heart feel like a knot? Was it an emotion? She couldn't tell. She was a weapon for Zabuza. Not a living human being that did as it wanted. She shook her head. Emotionless.

She stood just inside the tree line. The cloaked figures couldn't sense her. Her own pulse pounded in her ear. Haku could have sworn the men could hear it too. She watched as they knocked out her target... no, not hers, Konoha's. She kept herself from cussing. The two men put Naruto on a circular seal. Then ten other figures showed up but…they were glowing and see through? One she recognized as Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>"Itachi… Kisame… why did you summon us?" the obvious leader questioned. She could feel the power oozing from him. A cold shiver ran down her spine but she didn't flinch. She had faced powerful people before.<p>

The pair didn't reply. The group formed hand signs. Ox…Horse…Tiger…. That was all she caught before a light began to shine from Naruto's midsection, spreading through his whole body very quickly, and soon enough he looked like a sun incarnation. She felt an unbearable presence and jumped forward, thus interrupting the unsealing process.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

Itachi and his partner fainted as a huge light went through the clearing.

It enveloped everything in a bright silver light.

As the light gradually diminished, Naruto's ocean eyes opened. He first gazed at something that was red...red hair. It was the color of blood. Wait, was that Haku? No... The red headed girl was sitting on the ground beside Naruto, and that was far from the Haku he knew. But, he had heard her voice.. He sat up and looked at the girl. She was about hi age or so in appearance. It wasn't that they had girl suddenly appeared that scared him; it was what she looked like.

The girl, her hair was a dark blood red and it smoothly flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were cherry red with a slight slit in them. They held kindness, though. She was in a red dress that was torn up. Barely more a dress than a rag. She also had no shoes on. Her facial expression was what struck him deepest, her eyes were filled to the brim with worry, and there was a scared little crease in her brow.

She bounced up and down and he sat up.

"Naruto," the girl said to him. She seemed awkward at using his language. "I-I'm K-kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers. It wasn't about who she was though; it was about how she said it. Kindness, and admiration that he hadn't know the beast to use. She was staring behind him, so he turned around. Another red head was standing there. Aka: The Red Pepper. She was standing with a scowl. He knew her name, and it was mom…

"M-mom," Naruto called in a small voice. His eyes watered. "I-is it r-really you?"

He wasn't answered. He was tackled to the ground in a huge bear hug. Haku sat in shock, watching the mother and son. Kyuubi, sensing her fragility, approached her. The girl whispered: "Don't be scared. Naruto wants to protect you. You should come back to Konoha with us…Haku-chan."

Haku was stunned into her own silence when the red headed girl hugged her. She hugged back, for a reason she didn't know. It was nice, hugging. Zabuza never hugged her. Well, there was that one time, but she had broken her leg… Her heart felt crunched again.

Haku was shocked out of her memories by Naruto and his mother standing up. Naruto told them that they would head back to the bridge. Haku, a little nervous, agreed since she needed to talk with Zabuza. They made good time running to the bridge.

Kushina had a _huge_ migraine. It felt like the entire world was stomping repeatedly on her head. She was overjoyed that she got to hug her son but… Minato was dead. After he had sealed her chakra into the seal, he had died. She never knew that this could happen. The migraine was brought on by her trying to figure out how this "unsealing" worked, without killing Naruto, of course.

The light hurt but, she was a ninja.

Kyuubi was another story she was back in her old body. Her body hadn't aged one day. She was overjoyed. When she was made Kyuubi the council had changed her body into fox form. All foxes had human and fox forms but, whoever was chosen as Kyuubi only had fox form. Her charka increased as did the fox body.

Then she was sealed in some late Uzumaki, then Kushina, and then her best host by far, Naruto. So she was twelve again. Her mind was thousands of years old. But, she had been twelve when she was made the demon queen. So she was technically able to marry a human now. A huge blush went over her face. If the village enforced a certain act maybe she could even get the blond. She sighed contently. She would age until she turned twenty then she would be stuck with that age of a body until she died.

* * *

><p>Naruto, barely containing his joy, jumped through the trees to the bridge. He was the first to arrive only to see Zabuza be impaled with Kakashi's Chidori. Haku was right behind him and ran at the bridge with all her might. She wasn't fast enough, Zabuza was dead the moment she hit the dock. A voice roared itself from an upcoming boat. Haku didn't care, tears ran down her rosy cheeks.<p>

"Hmm… So Zabuza, the demon, taken down by a few little kids," He laughed, "I am Gato. Now attack my minions!"

Naruto jumped from the trees and started attacking Gato's men. It was a bloody battle. Kyuubi joined in when Naruto did. Her Katana was slicing through man after man. She used some of her Fire jutsu, and a lot of healing on Kakashi. Kyuubi chakra shot out of her in bursts that resembled tails. Kushina stayed back and explained everything she could to Kakashi.

After the fighting their victorious battle, the group went back to Tazuna's house. There, the three new guests were welcomed with open arms. (After they made Kakashi move rooms so the girls had somewhere to sleep). Now they were enjoying a _huge _dinner of rice, ramen, and tea. Kushina ate more than anyone, besides kyuubi of course. neither female had eaten in twelve years!

After the wonderful dinner the group found themselves in the living room. It was small but it worked for their slightly larger group.

"Who are you two?" Sasuke said with a certain tint of arrogance in his voice. She glanced up and down the girl's body who was about his age. Her garmets barely covered any of her. They were to torn to do much good.

"Well," The older of the red heads spoke first. "My Name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's mother."

"A-and I'm Kyu—Kumiko... I-I… N-Naruto-kun found me. I was with Kushina-Chan," The small girl said smiling as best she could. It was a fake smile at best but that is all they would get. She was nervous.

Hearing the word "Mother" made Sasuke flinch. He didn't show his flinch though. Memories of his deceased family flowed out from the barrier he kept them in. Pain enveloped him as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Sakura screamed in his general direction. Sakura ran up to the raven-haired boy and carried him into his room.

As soon as the two were out of hearing range, Kumiko looked at Naruto and blurted, "Naruto-kun… I don't like the Uchiha. He seems sort of—incredibly gay. Who shoved that stick up his butt?"

At that she got the whole room laughing. Her face turned bright red. Naruto looked around and ignoring her,calmly said, "So mom, when can I learn the Flying Thunder God Technique?" That made the room quiet down. You could hear a pin drop. Silence filled the room. No one answered for a few minutes.

"How about you learn the Rasengan or maybe your Keikei genkai?" Kushina finally replied. With a sigh, Naruto nodded and walked over to his mom. The scroll was beside her so he grabbed it, bit his thumb and unsealed its contents. What came out were three more scrolls. The first labeled: Seals. The second: Jutsu. Finally, the third, it wasn't what the letter said. It was labeled: Possible Bloodlines.

The room suddenly stopped. It was almost like slow motion. The adrenaline rushed through his veins. He opened up the scroll. Inside was another scroll. He opened that one too. Inside was writing:

_Uzumaki member,_

_You are quite possibly the last member of our clan. If you are one of the last, you are our only hope. This scroll has been passed down from generation to generation. If you are an Uzumaki you are probably able to use chakra binds. But most of us don't get the rare bloodline in this scroll. You see, the Rinnegan was given to us right before the six paths died. He ahd passed it on through a son, the first Uzumaki. It was a final hope. If you are of Uzumaki blood, touch the seal. It will know if you have a pure heart. Only one of pure heart can unlock the ability. If not, then you will die. Be aware of everyone, even your best friend. One day you will understand. It is up to you to break the curse of the world. If there is such a thing as peace, you must find it. And you might want to learn storm release._

_~ Uzumaki Elder_

Naruto touched the seal on the paper. A bright light enveloped him for the second time that day. As the light faded again, he fell to the ground, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. Everyone ran to support the blonde. His eyes were on the ground. He looked up at Kumiko. She flinched. His eyes were a deep purple and with rings running out. He had a pure heart. Now he had the Rinnehan.

Haku was sitting in shock. She had no idea how to act. This boy was- she couldn't even put it in words. He heart soared and adrenaline pumped as his eyes changed back to his natural bright blue. Her body moved to hug him. And then Sakura walked down stairs. She wasn't sure what this new technic was he used but, she felt the power from it.

"Na-ru-toooo!" Sakura yelled as she saw Kumiko and Haku hugging him up.

"Hey, they hugged me," He stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous."

That was how his new life started. He was going to master the elements. His new family was a real one. No more beatings. It was his perfect life. But what they didn't know was a few problems. The team was to set off the next day. He wasn't going to live in fear of his village any longer. He was going to support everyone he loved. Hokage just got a new meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chap? Review please! And this is the longest chapter I have ever made so be glad.<strong>

**"Kumiko" means longtime beautiful child.**

**I need reviews people!Anything Sasu-chan?**

**Sasu-ChanSasu-ChanEverything'sbetterwithaSasu-Chan : Nothing much besides this was a beautiful chapter and I think the Rinnenhan idea was brilliant. Xoxo.**


	3. Why an angel

Hey this chap came out early, huh? This is the next chap. Soul-kun, I hope you like it, along with all of Y'all. I hope you all like what this story is coming to. I have an idea but please give me ideas and reviews the more I get the faster this chapter comes out.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the group won the fight on Tazuna's new bridge. They had decided to stay a bit longer than expected, and Tazuna was nothing but inviting. The people of Wave were downtrodden upon hearing the news of the Leaf ninja's departure. Naruto was so happy, yet so sad. He had people who acknowledged him. He had friends. But, he had to leave.<p>

So they now worked their way through the entire village, nodding, smiling, and chatting with villagers who did the same. Some cried, some bowed, and some offered items of gratitude to specific members of the group.

Haku, being the _very_ shy girl she was, hated all the attention that was being showered over her. She and Kumiko had been given many things over the past week. Kumiko actually got more items, not that it bothered Haku much. Haku believed that it was her "cuteness."

Unexpectedly, halfway through the week, Haku had completely switched up her wardrobe. She now donned an icy-blue knee-high kimono with dark blue ninja leggings underneath. How Naruto had gotten her to style her hair down instead of up in the usual neat bun, nobody knew. But they all agreed it was stunning. It fell down past her waist in gentle black waves, curling at the edges. She had also acquired ice blue fingerless gloves with steel plates placed on the back to protect important veins. They had tiny secret pockets for senbon needles. Her shoes were the regular ninja shoe- a wooden sandal. But she had had them professionally painted sky blue, with intricate paintings of clouds and birds.

Kumiko, formally known as Kyubi, differed greatly to Haku. She was way more outgoing; she loved all the attention she received. Her fiery red hair fell down to her waist in one smooth, straight chunk. In her hair she wore a black and red bow, holding her chopped fringe back. She wore a dark red shirt that covered part of her neck and clung to her like a child to its mother, with a blood red fishnet tank top underneath it. She wore a pair of black shorts about the length of Sasuke's, nearly covering her knee. Her shoes were boots that went mid-thigh, tucking under her shorts. Her gloves, which were also fingerless with steel plates, were a matching dark red. Her eyes were a bloody shade of red with a single slit in them, making her appear catty. She had to hide her ears and tail, much to her dismay; she sure did enjoy showing them off.

Even with Haku and Kumiko's completely different personalities, they ended up being closer than anyone else in the group, even Naruto and Sasuke. They were together wherever they went. The only problem was that they shared a crush. It's kind of obvious who they liked. Unlike Ino and Sakura, though, they stayed friends. They agreed at the beginning of their friendship that he wouldn't come between them, not ever. Why you ask? The Clan Restoration Act, to be exact.

The crowd was morose and had an eerie feeling to it as they gathered near the bridge. The fight scene was still fresh in the minds of the ninja present. The sky was dark. They walked together to the middle of the bridge. It seemed like it might rain, but the sky was holding back for some unimaginable reason. Naruto was hugging Inari tightly, he looked as if he was afraid to let go.

Kushina smiled to the people of wave, tears welling up in her eyes as she observed a group of orphans clenching their tiny fists, with tears rolling down their cheeks. Their hero was leaving, and that to them was just another thing taken away from them.

Naruto said loudly, "Inari, it's okay to cry. It won't make you weak." Naruto was barely holding back the waterworks. Inari was shaking with dry sobs.

"I will if you cry first," was the sniffing reply.

"Naruto, it is time to go." That's what the team did; they left. As they were crossing the rest of the bridge, Naruto and the former Kyubi heard a conversation that brought triumphant grins to both of their faces.

"What should we name it?"

"How about, "The Great Naruto Bridge," Grandpa?"

"That's perfect, Inari."

He had a _BRIDGE_ named after him. Could life get any better? Well yes… If he had a steaming bowl of Ichiraku ramen and he was Hokage, it could be much better. But, Naruto wasn't one to complain about his troubles; he just soaked up the happiness he received from being with his Mom, the new Kyubi and his newest friend, Haku. This was the happiest moment in his young life. His heartbeat sped up. His old life didn't matter. No, he had a true, real, loving family. If he only knew how much a certain person was worrying over him.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUGA COMPOUND<strong>

"Why, Hinata?" A man in his early thirties questioned sternly.

"B-because, Father I d-don't w-want to fight Hanabi." A young girl replied quietly.

"Why must you be so kind hearted?" The man sighed, silently adding, "Like your mother."

The indigo haired girl burst into tears. Her hime haircut was covering her face. She stood there, shamefully wiping tears that wouldn't stop rolling down her red cheeks. She had just been beaten by her little sister, who was five years junior. The reason was simple; that she didn't want to fight. Why, you ask? She wanted to be a medic. She wanted to heal people, not fight them.

Her father stood there with cold eyes piercing the girl directly. It was obvious that she didn't like fighting. She was quiet, shy, and timid; the worst traits an heiress could have. He had tried to harden her but… she was too much like her mother. His tactics had worked on Hanabi, the younger of the two. Hinata was just like her mother. She was like an angel… She wanted to heal not hurt, hug instead of punch. She was quiet. He was not disappointed in her, really. It just hurt too much to think of Hinata's mother.

Hinata was trying to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop falling. She had been the youngest person ever to unlock the Byakugan. She had unlocked its secrets at the age of two. Her cousin, Neji, had followed at three. She was the Hyuga genius. Not that the clan cared much for brains. She was too kind hearted for them. She was too quiet for them. She had mastered the Gentle Fist at five. She just didn't want to use it for the council's disturbing plans. She had her own life to live. She did _not _want to waste it on hurting others.

She had always fooled the council. Her father knew better, though. She was quiet, not dumb. Her Byakugan range was far superior to her older cousins. Her own range was at about sixty meters. She could do the Eight Trigrams- 128 palms perfectly. But, she never showed anyone but her father. She knew they would take away any advantages of her genius, like being underestimated.

Hinata sighed. She wished Naruto was home. She needed to give him his birthday present. His birthday was in only a week. He was the one who always gave her strength. He had been the one that made her stronger, ever since that day…

Hinata was only three. She was in her room, sound asleep. The sound of pattering feet was nowhere to be heard. Her window opened with a whoosh of air, a shadow slipped in, unnoticed. A man with a Kumo headband on pulled the girl from the bed and gently placed her in a body bag. He escaped out the window just as stealthily as he entered. She woke up on the landing, he'd jostled her just a little, but it was enough. When she tried to scream no sound was heard; he had put a silence jutsu on her. So she moved around as much she could, hoping someone would notice.

The ninja was making his way towards the gate when a small boy tackled him to the ground. He had hair the color of sunshine. The blonde boy had seen the bag moving and recognized a kidnapping. He appeared to be barely four years old. What could he do? So he tackled the man. He bit him. A warm feeling came over him and red chakra enveloped him. After the warm feeling he couldn't remember much of anything.

Hinata had woken up from unconsciousness the moment a huge, powerful presence came over the village. It, unlike others, didn't scare her. She saw hair the color of sunshine and the most beautiful shade of blue. Apple red enveloped her face. Then red was what covered the blonde. Then her father's face suddenly appeared. He picked her up in a tight hug. Then he set her down. The next thing she knew was that Naruto was beside her and her father had killed the man. She knew the blonde boy next to her was her savior and, despite her shyness, she kissed him on the cheek before being whisked away by Ko Hyuga, Her guard.

Hinata smiled fondly at the memory. She had already activated her Byakugan by then. After he saved her, she wanted to get stronger, so she hid her ability and trained in secret. She watched as Hanabi left the training ground. She smiled wider. It was her turn to train, for real this time. She looked at her father for approval and he gave a nod. They started practicing the eight trigrams: one-hundred twenty-eight palms. This was the ultimate form of this jutsu which closes all tenketsus. To her clan she was only on thirty two palms.

"Stop," Haishi, her father, said. "We need to talk." His voice scared her; she jumped. Not as much as others believed, though. Sighing, she followed him into his study. She took off her shoes, as she walked into the house. She had been dreading this talk. The talk about hiding her skills…

"Hinata," her cold father said. She answered with a small and stuttered, "yes father." It was just Haishi and Hinata

"We need to talk," The former said. She was really scared.

"O-okay,"

"It's about your moth- uhhh... what she did for you," He said obviously nervous.

With a nod from Hinata, he began," Well you see, the fourth Hokage was a pretty good friend of mine and His wife was your mother Hitomi's best friend… And, um, they were pregnant at the same time," He was looking away from Hinata. "And they arranged a marriage. You're arranged to marry the fourth's legacy, his son, his life. He was so proud but the, Kyubi attacked Konoha. The Kyubi is not evil. She was actually one of our friends. She was nice to everyone and a great medic. Hinata, the person you are to marry will be forced into the CRA. If you don't want to marry hi-"

"Who is it?" Hinata interrupted with a slight moment of boldness.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

She blinked. What? She blocked out everything he said after, it was all nervous rambling anyway. Her mind was in shock. She stood frozen. Her heart soared. She was off in her own world. Questions such as, "Why?" "Will he accept it?" "If CRA is correct can I share him?" "Can he love me?" "Am I to weak for him?" crossed her mind. She stood there still for minutes. A branch member walked into the training hall and whispered something to her father.

He looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Pride in his eyes and maybe even a slight look of guilt or sorrow. He looked at her again.

"He's home."

It had been two weeks since Naruto left and that small little sentence, those two words, made her head spin. Then go black. She fainted right before Naruto walked into the dojo with Kushina.

Haishi's eyes were huge. Kushina Uzumaki. She was home.

"Hehe… So I guess she couldn't get over the idea of little ole me," a blushing Naruto said with his eyes on her fainted form. She wasn't wearing the usual huge coat to cover her figure. She was wearing a training tank top. It was a lot tighter than her usual attire. The way the shirt fit around her breasts… 'No' he told himself. His blush grew. But the girl before him was just so perfect. He picked her up. She moved closer to him. It was reflex. He pulled her tighter. Her head resting on his chest, softly sleeping like an angel. He snuck another glance at her breasts, they must have been a C at least, her perfection, and they were only twelve. He smiled at her. His Tenchi (angel.) He barely squeaked out a "where's her room?" before running off.

"Kushina," Haishi said. "Is…is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is. Dattebane." Was the redhead's response, given two seconds before he got a hug from his childhood friend.

Here y'all go. And anything you want to say, Sasu-Chan?

Sasu-Cakes: Okay guys, this should've been out like three days ago, but I really lagged at betaing this time so if you're upset, throw tomatoes at me please~ Other than that, this chapter was great, love you! Enjoy this preview that our lovely author has given.

**PREVIEW**

The council of village elders were sitting around a court room. It was silent. Naruto was in the middle of the elders. It was time for them to give their decision. The room filled with quiet mummers. His heart beat fast along with his friends.

"Uzumaki Naruto," One began. "It has been decided. The choice was if the C.R.A will be enforced on… you." Naruto looked around. His mother and Hina-Chan were sitting in the chairs beside him. Beyond them lay Kumiko and Haku. This was his chance they knew of his bloodlines. It was either be loved by many or die young. They could execute him. He listened closely, "The choice is…"


	4. Let's decide!

**I don't own Naruto in any way or form. Sorry this took so long**

* * *

><p>Naruto returned a few moments later. His face was burning with red. His<p>

eyes, though, were full of admiration and happiness. He looked at his mother; then the door.

"Mom can we go see the old man?" Naruto said his face starting to go back to its normal color. Kushina nodded and walked out the door. Outside of the Hyuga manor awaited Kumiko and Haku. They saw

Naruto walk out.

Naruto smiled at the two girls and led the way up the Hokage Monument. He was in the lead, well, leading the way there.

"Why are you blushing Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with her voice full of sincerity. Kumiko just poked his cheek.

"n-no reason," Naruto was turning redder by the moment. He remembered what happened a few minutes prior.

~Flash Back to five minutes prior~

Naruto was walking up the set of stair carrying a sleeping Hinata. He was staring at her face not noticing her little sister in front of him. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister who was about the age of seven, looked at her sister and immediately asked: What are you doing with my sister in your… arms?

"S-she fainted and Haishi-sama t-told me to bring her to her room."

Naruto felt like his face could burst into a bright tomato-like color.

"oh'" Hanabi said with malice in her voice," you better not hurt her..."

Naruto nodded at the young girl and walked/ran to Hinata's room. The girl was what? Seven? Once inside, he got a good look of everything. White walls, and a white dresser, a bed with a white and blue comforter, that was all that was in the rom. On the wall was a picture. A five or so year old Hinata was standing in front of her father, beside them was a woman, who Hinata resembles, holding a baby. It was obviously a family photo.

He grinned as he sat her down onto her bed. Her skin was just so unflawed. It was pale, yet it looked so healthy. And her hair; it was brilliantly a dark blue. He wished she would grow out her hair, though. If she were to open her eyes he would see two pale moons reflecting back at him.

He sighed. Why had he always noticed Sakura instead of Hinata? He knew but, would never admit it. He liked her because she was popular and her parents are on the civilian council. And by "loving" her he would be better liked. That's why he always put on a smile.

But, then you got into a bigger issue. The mask he always wore. Sure, he had the confidence he let show but, he had insecurities. And he did have deep pain, some might say that nothing bothers or hurts him. He was actually very sensitive. Not that he would admit any of it.

He quietly and quickly walked out of her room. Hanabi was still standing there. Her face was a perfect Hyuga mask. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. This young girl seem polite enough but, jeeze why give him the third degree.

"Onee-chan and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-," Naruto cut her off by a Shut-Up!, as he ran down the hall blushing. Maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about the seven year old…

~end of flashback~

He wasn't that sure of himself, for once in his life. Here he was going to go the only adult he trust and plead for two girls…. A missing nin, AND the Kyuubi. What had he been thinking…?

"Naruto!" Yelled Kumiko

"Huh? What did I miss," he questioned the girl.

"We're here," she said in her melodic voice.

Naruto's only response was pushing open the door of the Hokage's office.

"I'm Bac-"he was cut off by being tackled.

"Boss," The tackler exclaimed.

Immediately Haku and Kumiko went with their reflexes and pulled the young boy off. Each had a different expression; Kumiko a cold glare and Haku a gentle one. Almost immediately Kumiko didn't like this young boy. He seemed annoying and unquestionably hyper. Haku had a very different train of thought about the young academy student; He seemed to be a worthy ninja and future comrade and, perhaps even a friend.

"Ko-No-Ha-Maru!," Naruto pronounced each syllable. He gets home from a dangerous mission and what does he get? Attacked by a boy who proclaims himself his rival. And what was worse, He was in the presence of his mother and two pretty girls.

Obviously, the boy heard the anger in Naruto's voice. Immediately Konohamaru jumped off his friend. If he got hurt Moegi would kill him. He knew Moegi liked him but he couldn't help to feel for another girl; a younger one, for that matter.

Allowing apologies to slip from his mouth, He ran from the room.

"Naruto, I guess you know why you're here. Hello Kushina, Haku, Kumiko," The Hokage said politely.

"Hai," Naruto nodded as the girl politely replied.

"Then as you know we will have to schedule a court date. Now on to our..er.. Guests. So Haku, may I ask you a few questions?" Hiruzen asked with a bright smile.

"Yes Hokage-sama,"

"What is your purpose of joining the village hidden in the leaf?"

"Because, for me, this is a new place, a new time and a new beginning for myself. My slate is clean. When I was young and innocent it was not clean because I have a bloodline limit. I had to hide it from everyone including my father. When he found out… I-I killed him, for he was going to do the same to me." Haku said looking anywhere but the Hokage.

"And Kumiko?" He asked in the same calm voice.

"When I was chosen to be it I was scared. I roamed the land for years before being sealed away into lady Kushina. After that I decided I didn't need endless time to discover what I should be. When I befriend lady Kushina, she had just moved to the leaf. So eventually I met Minato. But, to get to the point, I decided that I when I was unsealed, if ever, that I would help protect Konoha. And now I will also protect lady Kushina and Naruto-kun with my life!" She said a fire burning in her eyes.

Sighing, the Hokage gave the group a court date for later in the week. This week was going to be full of paperwork. He signed his name and moved on to the next paper.

~A Few Days Later~

The council of village elders were sitting around a court room. It was silent. Naruto was in the middle of the circle of elders. It was time for them to give their decision. The room filled with quiet mummers. His heart beat quickly along with his friends.

"Uzumaki Naruto," One began. "It has been decided. The choice was if the C.R.A will be enforced on… you." Naruto looked around. Did that man's voice show hatred? He looked over at his mother and Hina-Chan, who were sitting in the chairs beside him. Beyond them lay Kumiko and Haku. The five were waiting with little patience. This was Naruto's chance, the council knew of his bloodlines. It was either he had to marry at least five girls by the age of eighteen or die. They could execute him if they decided his bloodline would be too dangerous to the citizens of Konoha. So, with nothing else to do, he listened closely, "The decision is…"

They were interrupted by Hinata," If you kill Naruto-kun, I will… I will run away to Kumo," She said the last part in a whisper.

"Well, that is good. The council has decided in your favor Mrs. Hyuga." The group looked relieved. "Now we just have to decide the fates of your friends."

"Haku, now why would we welcome you to Konoha? You are from the Bloody Mist, Correct?" He asked almost the same to Kumiko, who happened to be the former Kyuubi.

"Well, I was always on the run. My father killed my mother and I killed him. After that I lived on the streets until a man found me and took me in. His name was Zabuza Momochi. While, yes, I did horrid things back then, I want to join a village. You have given me a chance. I can start over. Kushina has been so nice to me. She took care of me after Zabuza died. Please, all I want is something that is special to me, something I can protect." By the end, Haku was almost in tears. Her heart was poured out to the council.

The council passed a piece of paper down their line. Each writing something on it, they never looked up. As the paper got to the end of the row of people, they handed it to Haku. Haku read over the paper before reading it aloud,

"Haku Momochi, your request to join the hidden leaf village has been approved. With that contains 5,000 ryo, which is what a D-rank mission is, a month of free food passes, 6-month probation, and you becoming a genin ninja. You are allowed to take the Chunin exams that take place in two months. You will be assigned a team or fill in for a team." It was also signed by the council.

"Now Kumiko, you have special case. The council knows about everything that happened and we believe that you won't harm any citizens. Welcome to Konoha girls," The council smiled at the two pre-teens.

After leaving the meeting, the group headed toward Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto Ordered ten bowls, Kumiko two, Haku one, and Kushina seven. The group ate and thanked Tenchi Ichiraku, then left.

Kushina offered to let the girls stay in the Namikaze house. They agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS SO FREAKIN HARD TO WRITE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! IT TOOK ME MONTHS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, LONGER AND OUT QUICKER. PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL AND REVIEW!<strong>


	5. fluffy-ness

**OKay so Hi~ How've my lovely reviewers been? That's good. PLease enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did would i be living in america?**

* * *

><p>"N-naruto-kun" Hinata said to a group of girls surrounding her. Her face was a shade of bright red. The group had been and was still bombarding her with questions. Around her were five girls. A blond, a brunette, a girl with pink hair and the next had her hair in a pair of buns and lastly a redhead. They all had a look of excitement on their faces.<p>

The first stood the tallest. Her blond hair was almost waist level. Her eyes were the vivid blue known among the Yamanaka clan. She dawned a purple shirt and skirt, in which under was wrappings. She smiled brightly at the timid girl before her.

The second was the brunette. Her eyes matched her hair, though, they shone like morning sunlight. She was a bit more reserved. Her blue kimono-like outfit fit her personality, there but not out there. She was also smiling, though, with less emotion.

The next was the smallest, besides Hinata. Her emerald eyes sparkled with look of enthusiasm. But that was not her brightest feature, for that was her stunning natural pink hair. If one looked closely they would see she had an unusually large forehead. The pinkette was grinning sheepishly at the girl.

The next to last was the one with the brightest smile. Yet her hair was a dull shade and her eyes were not the prettiest, not to say the girl wasn't pretty. She just had a look of a Tomboy. She, also, had a scroll along her back filled with weapon. She looked the happiest too.

The last, if you looked deep enough, had a look of resentment in her eyes; it was hardly noticeable unless you were a master of emotions. And it wasn't as if she was unhappy for the girl before her, just envy. Besides her eyes her deep red hair brought comment unto comment unto her. she stood out from the group too. There was something different about her. Alas, she too had a smile plastered on her face.

"Ino?" Hinata asked the blond?

"Wow," the now identified Ino replied," That's amazing, Hinata. You're so lucky; I just can't believe you and Naruto, though."

" Ino's right. It was surprising. I mean we all knew you loved him but, we never thought you would get your feelings returned, no offense," Sakura told the girl.

This time Tenten butted in, " Sakura, when you say no offense people normally take offense,"

"Well Naruto-kun never said that he l-loved me, he just said he would give it a try. I mean we are en-engaged. It's not l-like he kissed me or anything," Hinata twiddled her thumbs nervously.

The group laughed. Hinata was just so cute in her shy ways. Kumiko looked as though she was about to ask but, she would never ask it. Because, A certain blond choose that moment to interrupt the girls. The newly entered blond smiled sheepishly at the girls.

"Naruto just take her!," Ino yelled pouting at the other blond," You just have to ruin our fun."

Naruto quickly apologized and took away a thankful looking Hyuga. After they were out of sight, Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and started running. They ran towards the training ground and Hinata became skeptic. He had told her to wear a bathing suit under her clothes (which she did) and to wear something casual. She had thought he was going to take her to the small beach located about ten minutes away from Konoha but, she was wrong.

Naruto came to a stop. In front of the duo stood a tall chain link fence. Naruto let go her hand and silently went through a few hand signs. Once he landed on the tiger seal, a giant complex seal form in front of the two kids. It was more complex than most seals anyone had seen. Naruto bit his thumb, looked back at his girl friend, and smeared blood over the seal.

immediately the fence opened. Stunned ,by what just happened before her, Hinata froze. Naruto just grabbed her hand again and walked along like nothing had happened. Hinata, of course, stared at the blond as though he had grown another head. But, he didn't notice and if he did, he wouldn't say anything. He just smiled at her then, dragged her through the dense forest.

* * *

><p>Kumiko decided to spy on Naruto. She was pretty much a master of the ninja arts. She grabbed her best friend, Haku, and they started their trek to watch the infamous prankster. After a while of looking (and asking, which disappointed Kumiko) the duo found Naruto. Hinata was to his right.<p>

"Kumiko! Why are we following Naruto again?" Haku asked in a whisper.

"Because, if we don't we will have no idea what they do on this...date" Kumiko said in an equally quiet voice. Whilst they were whispering Naruto and Hinata had started their date. Haku was the first to notice the two's absence.

"Kumi they left," Haku told the redhead, using her shortened nickname.

And after a few moments notice the two girls were after the couple again. That was until they reached the forest. Stupid seals!

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled Hinata past a rock that blocked thier path. Though, it was more like a cliff, anyways, beyond the rocky cliff lay a small pocket of water. It was easily identified as a onsen or, as Americans call it, a hot spring.<p>

Hinata's face lit up like a lightbulb. Now she understood. He wasn't just wanting to see her in a bathing suit. He wanted to swim in a natural hot pit of water. She smiled brightly at the blond, who was already taking of his shirt, showing his well-toned muscles, not that she thought of those things.

She quickly followed suit and took off her heavy jacket; revealing a bikini style light purple swimsuit. It fit snugly along her breasts and slightly loose along her hips. While her top was a bit tight, it didn't look bad actually it looked kind of sexy. At least to Naruto.

Her abs were slightly toned and her breasts looked a bit big for her small frame. Toned was he legs too. Her nails were painted a matching purple and her hair was left in its usual short style. The back was shorter than her bangs, making it an A-line. All in all she was very pretty for a twelve year old. He eyes were a light gray-lavender, with no pupil. Obviously Hyuga

Naruto looked away in a moments notice, trying to conceal the blush that swam up his face. Man, how he wanted to just be with this girl.

Unbeknownst to him, Hinata had noticed the blush and matched it at once. She had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation of the events that occurred.

I mean really. First Naruto came home and then he asked her father for a date with her, her friends noticed her change in demeanor and guessed it quickly and now she was on a date with the most wonderful person in the village. To match that She had two new friends. For once in her life everything was going her way.

"Hinata" Naruto said in a sing song voice right before pushing her into the water. Naruto laughed as she hit the water. He jumped in a few moments after.

* * *

><p>Kumiko was seething at the fence. They came all this way to see their date and what do they get? A sealed fence! That would not do. Not at all.<p>

"Maybe there is another way in," Haku said to her close friend. Though she did't believe it the seal looked strong.

"Wait! I have an idea," a mysterious grin graced her face. The forest had to have a way in.

Kumiko laughed a villianious laugh. Haku just looked scared silly.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you i would make sure we had fun," Naruto told the angelic beauty before him. Her hair glistening in the late afternoon light. She was smiling a true, real smile.<p>

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata told him back. She was living a fantasy. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

After her mother had died, Her father turned cold to her and Hanabi, her younger sister. Hiashi used to be nice and caring but now his eyes held a hardened look full of hatred. He tried to train her but always gave up for her sister. He even seemed to care for Hanabi more.

It once got to the point that Hinata's sensein Kurenai, had to step in. Her father had made his daughter fight and Hinata, not wanting to hurt her sister, lost. Her father yelled at her saying she wasn't a good heir and that she was a disgrace of the clan. Then Kurenai walked in. Hinata ran out of the Dojo. SHe heard a few words from Kurenai to her father and the next thing she knew she was staying at Kurenai's for a week.

After that her father had apologized. Then he became a bit nicer. He was nicer still and it got even better when Naruto's mom came back with team seven. Now it wasn't uncommon to see Kushina and Naruto over at the Hyuga residene.

"Hinata," Naruto broke her out of the trance she was in.

"Sorry Naruto I'm just a bit tired."

Naruto grabbed her hand and went back through the forest. Once out of the forest he brought her back to her home. But, not before giving her a kiss on the forehead. To which she smiled and thanked him for the date.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I though i would give you a fluffish type chaprter. Please forgive me for the length of it. Just so you know next chapter will be(maybe) The first part of the chunning exams. Ja ne R&amp;R and Stay gold 3<strong>


	6. New teams for the exams

**Heyy y'all, i'm back! Sorry this took so long. Merry Christmas! And A happy new year! Oh and I made a new friend! Aren't you happy for an antisocial like me?**

**Oh I don't own this so don't sue or i will track you down and... take away your cookie.**

**Anyways, Back to the story. :p**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Naruto, get out of bed," Kushina's voice drifted into his room.

"mmmm.. ahowhannnn," Naruto mumbled an unintelligent spout of words. His blankets were pulled over his head. He just wanted a few more minutes of pure sleep.

Suddenly, his door burst open. Kushina stood there,in his room, ladle in hand. His lights flickered on. Then 'WACK', he was hit. A few more 'WACKs' and he was up, dressed and sitting at the table for breakfast. After all three kids were waiting, Kushina delightfully gave food to the three pre-teens.

It was just darling to have Haku and Kumiko(kyubi) stay with Loved having other girls around. After a few minutes went by Kushina ushered her son out the door to go meet his team. As he was walking out the door one could hear," Kakashi-sensei is always late anways. wont be there for three hours."

"So, girls. Are you joining as Ninja since your month probation for joining is almost up?"

* * *

><p>Naruto trudged though the village, since Kakashi was going to be late anyways. He could take his time and enjoy the sights and smells of the village!<p>

He started running. Around a coner, zigzag a person there, side step, corner... Crash! Naruto ran into someone. He had pushed the person over and was now on top of them. Clearing his head he noticed the indigo hair.

Hinata! He smiled down at her. Her face was, of course, a cute rosy red. His face rose to a similar shade. If she was here her team must be close by.

"Naruto, you could get off her" He looked at the speaker and noticed her teammates. They stood in a protective pose.

"Oh, Hi Kiba.. and...," Naruto searched his memory for the bug guy's name," Shino!

It was a little to late because, Shino started to sulk," You remeber everyone's name but mine, Naruto... You should remember your friends"

People remembering him was always a big drama. Shino was always forgotten. He always was the one who faded into the background. He just couldn't get his friend to remember his name!

"N-naruto, shouldn't you be with your team?" Hinata was asking to change the topic. Shino always got sullen when Naruto's bad memory prevailed.

"Oh, yeah and Hinata I'll be by your house later. Mom wants you to come over for the evening and I'm sure Hiashi won't care. Just remember to come hungry!" With that he ran off. The trio stared at the boy until he turned a corner.

Hinata smiled after the blond. He was always so happy. And now that his mother was back it was true happiness, not the fake mask he put up for other people. His happiness really showed.

Her teammates tried for a few minutes to caught her attention but, ultimately they gave up

Kurenai showed up. Hinata hadn't noticed her. 'Interesting' The sensei thought as her pupil stared off looking distant.

"Hinata," the young girl jumped out of her skin," here's your paper for the chunin exams. If you want to be in them bring your paper back signed."

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped up to his team on the bridge. He was surprised to see his teacher there actually on time! Maybe, he shouldn't have taken the long way. He always liked the long way because there was a lot of pretty plants.<p>

He hurried up to the small group. Sakura immediately started yelling at him and Sasuke, of course, was as cold as ever. Ever since Naruto's mom had come back with them Sasuke had been more cold to the blond.

Naruto just ignored them. Kakashi hadn't said a word yet but, Naruto could tell he wanted to say something. The silver head made an annoyed grunt that caught the teams attention.

"I want you to participate in the Chunin exams." Naruto immediately said yes."But, all three of you have to sign this"

He handed each of the three a piece of paper. A few minuted went by when sakura Sakura hesitantly sat down the paper," Sensei, I won't compete. I can't. I don't want to die!"

Naruto glared in her direction," That mean that I will have to find a new team to go with!"

How could she hold him back?! How? Wasn't it her that wanted to get as strong as Sasuke?

"Naruto, calm down."Kakashi's word calmed the blond a bit. It was true he could find another team. And he would. Kakashi always had a calming effect to him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you can go try to find another team to compete with." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. If you looked closely before he left a hint of a smile adorned his one visible eye.

Naruto, after saying a few unkind words to Sakura, left. He was gone before he could even say goodbye, and Sasuke had just left without a word. Sasuke was probably going to brood like normal. Naruto had left in the direction of the village. Sakura looked around.

Sakura sank to her knees," W-what have I done."

A tear escaped her eyes. She stayed like that for a while. She just didn't want her team to hate her, even if it were her fault. She didn't deserve this.

* * *

><p>Naruto was searching through the village. He was obviously looking for someone. It shouldn't of been hard to find them. In Konoha they suck out like a sore thumb. At least one of them should be easy to find.<p>

When he finally found them, it was lunch time. Quickly, he ran up to the two girls. They were talking to someone he didn't know. When he got their the other person walked off.

"Hey, Haku, Kumiko! Are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?" He asked with the most innocent look he could muster. The girls looked at him like he had grown another head. Naruto really was dense because he didn't even notice the strange looks he was getting. He just stood there looking anxious.

"Not this year. Our sensei came by and we don't have a third person for our team." Both looked down saddened.

"Yes you do! Me"

Kumiko glanced at Haku, who glanced back. That means that Sakura said she wouldn't compete. Everything was going according to plan. They got a new teammate-at least for the chunin exams. If things continued this way then They would be chunin before winter ended!

Kumiko let out a horrendous laugh. It was natural for her. But, she had to be care and not loose control, her tails had to be hidden!

Suddenly a person appeared behind Naruto. Both of the girls jumped as he appeared.

"I take it you've found your team," Now it was Naruto's turn to jump.

"Kakashi-sensei! You scared me. And yes i have," Naruto nodded at the girls," And we're going to win."

Kumiko and Haku smiled as he said that. They might win but, what was winning at all in the Chunin exams? Was it even possibly to win?

"Good, Sasuke has also found a team. Good luck," Kakashi gave the boy an eye-smile before going off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't that long... Next time i'll try harder because it's the chunin exams. My beta is MIA currently so... sorry. R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Leave me alone sand nin!

**Hey everyone, I'm back.. Sorry for the delay. If you want excuses here they are:**

**I have strep, I am packing for a trip that I have no internet, I am a high school student, I do too much for people, I can't say no, when I write it's during a class I have other work in, and the last but not least, i am a beta. **

* * *

><p>"How can that Uchiha have a team," Naruto yelled and ranted at his two new teammates. He had run into Sasuke with <em>his <em>team only a few hours ago. Every two person team probably jumped at the chance to have the great Sasuke on their duck-butt just sneered at the blond before ignoring home like always.

That guy always gave a cold shoulder. Nothing more nothing less. Nothing interested him. He has no friends and all he ever talked about was revenge. This and that. Naruto was almost convinced he had broken through the cold outer shell of the Uchiha during the Wave mission. Sasuke just had to go back to being his teme self.

Naruto had even seen him smile at him as they finished the tree climbing exercise. And he had thought that his break through was permanant after having an eating contest with the guy, but no. Uchiha's were better than a lowly person like him.

No one was good enough to grace the Uchiha with their presence. Not that anyone wanted to if you omit his fangirls. They just cared about the name on his back and the charming features that graces his pale face. Though Sasuke didn't care about his looks much. He liked the attention but, who wouldn't? He would always be Konoha's 'Star' but would he ever be as good as Itachi? probably not, except he didn't kill a whole clan.

But, speaking of his elder brother just brought up more scars. The pain reminded him to never get close to another person. Never become friends with anyone. They were ninja, you never knew who would betray you wether it be your neighbor or your own kin.

This was Konoha though. They taught that every person's life is sacred and while yes, some must be used, that they should protect each other like a family. Naruto especially took this to heart.

"Naruto Just forget about that dumb duck, we need to go train," Kumiko declare to her brunette and blond friends. SHe started slowly walking in the direction of the fields.

"But why do we need to train? We're ready," Naruto whined back at the girl. Though, his voice showed only confidence. He knew that his team would dominate this exams. And how could they not triumph? They had a Jinjuriki, the real tailed beast, and an awesome chick that traveled with one of the great swordsman of the mist. The Genin that went against these three must have some balls.

Haku butted in," Our obligation is to enhance our syngery proficiency." A look of total confusion crossed the team's face.

"Synga whats it?" Kumiko said as she started getting a headache from the use of big words.

"Syngery, Naruto, it means teamwork" Haku looked triumphantly over the blond. Her large vocabulary was coming in handy. Maybe she coul prove that she wasn't just a tool, that she had actual feelings.

With that the three young teenagers headed off into the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing you little punk?!" A man in a cat hat yelled at the small child he picked up by the collar.<p>

"S-sorry, i-i was play-playing with my f-friends," He looked as though he was about to cry. His two friends, a brown hair boy with a runny nose and a red head with hair defying gravity, stood at the corner cowering in fear.

"Konkoro, put the boy down. Do you want _HIM _mad at you?" The girl looked fearfully around.

"Just let me teach him a quick lesson," a certian gleam was showing in his eyes. It showed his killed intent. The boy tried to squirm out of the mans hold but, it held no avail. He was either going to die or have a como. He shut his eyes in anxiety.

Konkoro pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch the young boy into next week. That is, if he were lucky. He took a breath in making sure his punch had full accuracy and power. As he was about to hit the boy a strong hand stopped him from completing it.

"Sand ninja, you are here for the Chunnin exams, no?' A boy about his age had him in a painful grip. Kankoro nodded," Good, but I will have you know that this is Konoha. We don't hurt people who don't deserve it. Also, the boy you have is the Hokage's grandson. If you complete your attempt at harming this boy i will personally make you life a miserable hell and have you're team disqualified from the exams."

At the end of Naruto's statement his eyes turned red,"Oh, and Sand-nin that is standing on the tree, keep your team in line."

The female sand ninja's eyes widened with fear. Neither she nor Konkoro had felt Gaara's presence. She looked around and also notice two girls calming down the young kids. The girls didn't seem fazed by the killer intent between the two boys.

A demonic voice replied to the blond," I will keep them out of trouble. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And Gaara no Sabaku, I know about your little friend," Naruto poked Gaara's seal before whispering," I know because I too, am a Jinchuriki."

Naruto motioned for his team and the Konohamaru trio to follow along leaving the Sand sibling to stare in gawk, though Gaara suddenly smile his own wicked smile.

"Naruto Namikaze huh? Mother will like you're blood." Gaara let out a horrendous laugh that had his siblings backing away. He didn't notice, or if he did he didn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Training went on like any other day. The team working on small projects to maximize their teamwork.<p>

Haku worked on her stamina by using her chakra to run along trees or just sparring one of the other two along with her wearing weights. It had shown great effect so far. She could last twice as long in a battle as before. That still wasn't long but it improved her usage of her bloodline. SHe didn't have to just go straight into it as her only option anymore.

Naruto, who had plenty of stamina and chakra, worked on controlling his new-found Kei kei genki and just sharpening his chakra control. He was forced to climb more trees and walk on more water. He had even asked the old man, also know as the Hokage, for a few more contol exercises. That got him a leaf on his forehead. The new technique was to get the leaf to stay with only chakra.

Kumiko was by far the most advanced out of the trio. Her thousands of years of knowledge helped with that. She had an almost limitless supply of chakra. SHe just had to reign it all back into control. Her body had been 10 or maybe even 20 sizes bigger than this one. Her chakra coils had suffered for a few days. She also had to work on her transformation justu since, she can't just let her tails and ears hand out everywhere.

The teamwork they worked on included learning techniques that each used a justu to compliment and traps that utilized their skill. They worked almost continuously trying to become worthy of being called a team. They worked almost flawlessly like a well oiled machine. Or so they thought. Never had any of the three had ever been on a team.

Well, besides naruto, who on team seven was just hated. He got hit from Sakura daily and Sasuke just ignored him. And neither of his teammates wanted to work together. Every aspect of team seven was self-centered, conceited, and just plain rude. Anyone put these three on a team was unable to see the disaster that lay ahead.

The three were a team now and that was all that mattered. Kumi, Haku and Naruto we're a good team together. They had great timing and bonding. That was what team 7 was missing: teamwork.

Left, right. Naruto dodged the girls' kicks. He had to get faster.

* * *

><p><strong>KILL ME NOW! No, not really. I'm beta for 3 people so yeah.. I take my beta job very seriously and I put that first over my own stories. Sorry this took so long and is very filler-ish. Next chapter I will start the exam, you find out who Sasuke's team is, Who team Naruto's sensei is and much, much more. Caio. <strong>


	8. Chunin exams begin!

**Hey, I know it's been quite a while. sorry. I hope you enjoy because I rather liked this chapter.**

**standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

><p>The first punch barely glanced Naruto's chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his ramen-weighted belly.<p>

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Naruto noticed a fair amount of pain with the chakra enhanced punch from his teammate. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney would have been alright but, a gut-shot was no good.

Fortunately, he was used to it all. A ninja was the blond. He had been training with these particular teammates for a few weeks already.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent—a redhaired girl wearing a perfect smile—right in her little eyes. She stood tall and proud; She was too confident. Naruto had him where he wanted him.

"You…little…" Naruto took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung: "Bitch!"

The slightly taller girl took another swing, rage taking her. Naruto shoved the girl off. He threw a side kick at her. Three more. They hit their target. She fell cursing as she went.

She got back up with blinding speed. Her breathe left not wavered.

Naruto gasped as he felt the girl take her chakra and not heal his rib. The pain was unreal.

_Click._ Naruto listened to the sound of his teeth clack together. His world went dark. His last thought" _Kumi.."_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up under some tree with an ache- both in he head and his ego.<p>

He blew a small butterfly off his nose. His head was already starting to leave as he felt the bijuu chakra coursed through his veins. He took a deep intake of breath as Naruto became aware of the world around him.

The smell of clean and purity that was known as grass inflated his nostrils. The sky, bright and blue. Not a cloud up there. Birds chirped their marvelous melodies, each clashing in brilliant minor keys. Naruto could feel the soft wet ground, along with tree trunk, pressing into his body. Naruto let loose a smile.

Haku wiped the dried blood from his chin. Her signature bun up for training. Her face held a look that would have scared most people but, Naruto knew it was just her pout.

"You just had to go and get knocked out by Kumiko didn't you?" He voice was soft but held a tone he couldn't identify. He knew she wanted to train too but..

Naruto crinkled his face. He looked up at the sun and judged the time to be about the time his team switched to working on combo moves. He smiled at the girls that had quietly taken on a conversation.

Blue eyes looked into red ones.

"Kumiko, since Rinnegan allows the user to have all of the chakra type releases what if I _combined _some of them" He received a confused facial expression," Hear me out, Haku mixes water and wind. So maybe if I do the same thing but, with Rinnegan's ability I could create something. new."

Haku butted in," That could work. It would definitely give us a hand in the Exams."

They all three agreed on one thing: they needed help.

The chunnin exams were a mere week away and not enough time to develop a new Jutsu. For now, they had to wait.

* * *

><p>The next week passed by like the bat of an eye. Each member of the team emerged stronger. Teamwork improved as did personal skill.<p>

Soft pads of shoes made noise as the Three went to the first exam. Haku reached for Kumi's hand. Her grip was strong as she held the girl who acted like a younger sister to her. A sigh escaped the group as they pushed the first door open.

A commotion came from the second floor. Investigations occurred.

As they reached the floor a boy with jet black hair resembling a bowl stopped a kick from the ever arrogant Sasuke Uchiha. His movement was almost faster than the eye could see. Sasuke scoffed and left the 'loser'.

The boy with the strangely big eye brows followed after him.

"Oi, Uchiha, Why don't you fight with me here and now!" It was more of a challenge than a question. His face was almost stoic though, his dark eyes burned.

The next few words escaped the group. A fight between the two started quickly. Soon, the three grew bored at watching Sasuke get beat that they ended up just leaving.

Kumiko entered the room to the chunin exams first. Her chakra coils still burned from having so much chakra. She felt her teammates knees slight buckle at the killing intent that was focused at the door. She just smiled.

"Hey, Naruto!" A kid she didn't recognize ran up to the group. His hair was a wild mane of brown and a white dog sat atop it. A bug user followed with Hinata.

"Oh, Hi Kiba!" the two quickly conversed in whatever they liked to talk about.

A blonde girl dragged a boy that was eating and a bored boy towards their group," Naruto baka, where's Sasuke-kun and Forehead?"

"Team seven doesn't exist" His voice held little emotion. Naruto's chakra slightly flared as he tried to calm his nerves and NOT show his ability.

Naruto tensed as a presence approached them. His chakra finally calmed as he controlled the emotions coursing through his gut.

"This means all the Genin rookies are taking the exam,eh?" His voice sent shivers down spines. Ino answered,"Who're you? acting all haughty!"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, anyways look around you." Kumiko did just that. Most people in the room had eyes turned the way the rookies were. Her companions looked around wide eyed shaking from the Intensity of the looks.

He continued," Since your all rookies let me give you some advice,"- he pulled out a few cards-" these, are cards I have collected. They are ninja info cards. To put it simple I have information burned into them. I spent four years gathering this information. now, is there anyone you want information? a village, hair color, anything? the information, though, might not be complete."

"Sabaku no Gaara of the sand, and Rock Lee of the leaf," Naruto had fished his memory of names.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses," Oh, you even know the names, that makes it quick. Here they are-First is Rock Lee," -he trailed off-"He is one year senior to you guys, Mission info, twenty D rank, eleven C rank, His squad leader is Might Guy, teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuga."- Naruto's eyes drifted to Hinata-" This year his Taijustu has improved a lot but, it seems like he can't use chakra.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert, his missions are eight C rank and even a B rank. His card is lacking a lot of information but it seems like, oh wow, he has never come back from a mission even with one scratch."

Kabuto put up his cards and almost immediately fell over spewing his guts.

"Sound Shinobi, no fighting outside of the exams. Don't make me disqualify you" a booming voice came over the voice continued," Now everyone take a number and go sit down... Now!"

Soon the group of all shinobi had been seated. Many Chunin or maybe even Jounin sat about the edges of the room.

"Hinata," naruto gasped slightly seeing who he had sat by.

The man up front yelled again," Listen here, this group seems to be unlucky this year,"- a booming laugh-" You got me as your test instructor! Ibiki Morino is the name. Now, let me explain the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapter's should prove interesting. I hope you all like it and stuff. I hope I have more time to write soon. For, a while I had lost meaning of the story but, here you go. I have so many ideas for this story. R&amp;R, stay golden.<strong>

**Next chapter; Storm release!**


	9. Chunnin exams- test one

**Hello friends. It's been a while. Once again I shall tell you I am utterly sorry for not being able to update continuously. I have a really hard time battling depression and time passes without me noticing. I promise you that I will eventually finish this story.**

**I don't own. You know this, though.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Hinata," Naruto looked at the girl next to him. He smiled widely, happy that he was by a friend. Though, he was completely calm to the average person, inside he was freaking out. What if he didn't pass part one of the Exam? He couldn't let down Haku and Kuniko. They were his friends and maybe even more if he so desired. They were obviously head over heals for him; anyone with eyes could see that.<p>

He responded in kind," H-how are you today, Naruto?" She flushed as was the usual expression of her character. She had a history with Naruto after the last few months. Well, actually Hinata had a history with him before then when he saved her from a group of other students who found it funny to destroy the morale of the silent girl.

"I'm alright, a bit nervous is all," Naruto scratched the back on his head," The exams will be fun I know but I can't help but wonder why they're so hard to pass. I don't intend to be a Genin the rest of my career but well, you know."

She nodded, and kept her gaze in the table in front of them. This was the closest she had been to him for more than a few moments, and he was speaking with her like an old friend. It was a joyous day in the young Hyuga's life. The protector called attention, yet again explaining the point system. He acted as though cheating were a game. If you get caught you lose but if you don't, well then that was swell and you would move on. Ibiki didn't right out say that but anyone with common sense should be able to understand the underlying meaning.

Naruto tensed as the paper was set before him. The yell to begin sounded and his eyes trailed the first question.

**Question one. If a ninja entered the battlefield to find themselves surrounded by an enemy and the team captured, what do you do? Then, relate the circumstances in which the enemy offer to allow your team freedom in return for information. **

He blanched. His stomach hurt. What did this even mean? Shouldn't you always save your teammates? No, It depends on the nation. Those who abandon a mission are trash but those who abandon friends are worse than trash. It was a moral question but, he felt that it should be less difficult. The rest of the questions asked about angles and other mission issues. He didn't understand any of them, and really didn't care to. As long as he answered the last question he would be fine.

He ran a hand through his hair. This exam was much harder than it should be. Naruto mumbled a curse, as his eyes trailed over the groups of Genin. Team Gai was using mirrors to help each other, Team 8 was each using their Kei Kei Genkis, and Team 10 was using Ino and Shikamaru's family justu to their advantage.

The Hour seemed to tick by at the slowest rate it possible could. A sand Genin left for the bathroom and Naruto let his eyes trail after him. There was something going on there. He didn't care to find out. Naruto let his test remain empty.

"Naruto," Hinata's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn't really been paying attention." Do you want to, um, my test?"

Her words were obviously shy and timid. He thought over it, thanking her a bit louder than necessary. He turned her down, because Naruto really did not want to be the reason she was eliminated from the Exam. Kiba and Shino would kill him. She looked away blushing and Naruto kept his eyes on her. Had she always been so timid? Why was she suddenly so cute..

Kumiko sat a few rows back from the duo. She scoffed when she was handed the exam. Who did they think she was? A Genin? Of course they did. No one knew about her extraction or how she held thousands of years worth of knowledge, of course. She just hoped that Naruto wouldn't screw this up. She really did not believe that she could handle anymore D rank missions. They were trivial and boring. Any child could easily handle them. She rolled her eyes and began to slowly write a detailed response. Oh how she wanted to burn the stupid exam paper.

It wasn't even the fact that there was a written exam, it was the fact that they obviously wanted everyone to cheat. The first question was ridiculous, and only meant to make one reflect on their village's morals. Kumi thought it would be easier to see who should be here without making a test this obvious.

Haku found herself in a similar situation as Naruto. She had been taught for years that shinobi were tools, nothing else. But recently, those values had been changing inside her. She clamped her hand around the pencil. Maybe this exams was more than what it seemed. The rest of the questions were simple, all dealing with where you should throw a shuriken, to when. All chunnin level material.

All too soon for most people, the test period was over, and Ibiki was yelling at the group to drop their pencils. He calmly walked among the rows, just as strict and imposing as ever. He turned suddenly. "First for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not. If you choose not to, your point will be reduced to zero and you'll fail along with your team-mates. And the other rule is that if you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again."

Several negative sounds came from the group. There was tension there. Several long moments passed, and several teams were disqualified. Naruto started to raise his hands, knowing both of his teammates were thinking of quitting. The pressure was too much. "Don't underestimate me, I will not run. I'll take it even if I am a genin forever. I will myself become a Hokage anyway, so I don't care. I am not afraid. I will follow my unbending words, that's my ninja way"

Ibiki's eyes widened at that, then he smirked. _Well, this kid has blasted away everyone's worries._

"In times, information is more important than life and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hand on. If the enemy or 3rd person notices you, there is no guarantee that the information will be accurate. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village." Seeing no one wanting to quit he continued. "Let me explain the 10th question. The 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose later fail along with their team-mates. Those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again . . . a true leap of faith. How about these two choices, say you guys become chuunin's. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities etc is unknown to you and of course there could be traps set all around you. Now. Do you accept or not? Because you don't want to die, because your comrades can be hurt . . . can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no! Congratulations on passing the first test.

"No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship . . . this is an ability needed to become a chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and then walk away from their chance; those piece of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become a chuunin, that's how I feel."

At that moment, Anko burst through the window with a banner behind her. "Come on you welps! It's time for the Second Test!" She paused. "Huh.. you left so many teams this year."

Ibiki pushed aside the banner and grumbled. "You're early again Anko. The Gennin this year are rather strong." They shared a chuckle, before turning back to the classroom.

"Let's go! I have a job to do, and you guys are making it really slow!" She started out the classroom door, and waited for the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- **Hi guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I'm a senior in high school now. Well, I really love all of you that have stayed with me up until now. I hope you stick around for when I actually can finish this. Please tell me how you feel. Have a nice day!**


End file.
